


Risas

by EnraHdez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnraHdez/pseuds/EnraHdez
Summary: En donde Tsukishima va camino a encontrarse con Kageyama y se encuentra con algo que lo descoloca y no puede evitar reírse. Luego hay helados, más risas y una cama.





	Risas

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Increíble. Esa era lo único que podía pensar, increíble. Todo era increíble. Ya había pasado el shock y ahora solo venía el bajón después de la sorpresa.

Iba caminando por la calle, por la puta vereda. Un puto sábado cualquiera. A una puta hora cualquiera, pensando en nada, en nadie. Sin pensar en él, ese día no se había acordado de él. O de su puta sonrisa. O de su más que putísima risa. O su más que putisisisíma estatura y ese patético peinado que solo él podía tener. Iba solo jodidamente caminando por la vereda, con la mente vacía, deseando llegar al cine a tiempo para ver esa aburrida película de voleibol a la que el estúpido Rey lo había invitado, cuando en la vereda de enfrente lo había visto. Una puta torre de metro ochenta y siete, cabello negro despeinadamente peinado y una risa tan ruidosa y extraña que cualquiera la reconocería luego de oírla una sola vez. Era él, claro que era él, habían convivido el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera identificarlo fácilmente. Así que sabía más que bien cuando se trataba de su persona y esa vez era él. Y no iba solo. A su lado iba una jodida castaña, pegada a su hombro, esbelta, delgada, casi tan alta como él, vestida de negro y luciendo una patética sonrisa de enamorada y ridículamente tomada de su mano.

La escena, tan común y similar a cualquier otra ya sea sacada de una película cursi, un manga shojo o de la simple vida real, lo había sorprendido. Fue un shock. La persona de la que llevaba cuatro años enamorado como un estúpido, estando patéticamente admirándolo todo ese tiempo y suspirando por él, se había conseguido una novia. Lo que siempre temió. Lo que siempre supo. Lo que siempre intuyó. Pasó. Y lo golpeó. Pero no fue una “cachetada en el rostro”, o “un puño en el estómago”, ni “un nudo en su garganta” o una jodida estampida de elefantes pasando sobre él. No fue nada de eso. Fue shock, sorpresa pura y luego una carcajada a todo pulmón. Fue una risa suelta, para nada reprimida y profunda, que vino desde su pecho, se hizo espacio a través de sus cuerdas vocales y salió de su boca como una catarata. Fue una risa de diversión, de burla y de quien triunfa porque ocurrió lo que ya sabía que pasaría, una especie de risa de victoria.

Se había estado riendo de sí mismo, de lo patético que era, que fue. De lo ridículo que se sintió al haber estado tanto tiempo enamorado de alguien, sin intentar algo para terminar acabando donde lo hizo. Se burlaba de su persona. Y la vez, cínicamente festejaba el nunca haber hecho algo porque siempre lo supo. Kuroo era heterosexual y algún día se conseguiría una novia, no serviría de nada intentarlo porque de todas formas sería rechazado. Se había ahorrado la humillación del rechazo, las miradas de lástima, las miradas juiciosas y había podido conservar la dignidad.

Pero ese alivio, el de no haberse lanzado de cabeza para no acabar estrellándose contra el piso, no quitaba el dolor de la desilusión, ni el del corazón partido. Ese que ahora tenía entre sus manos. Ese alivio, esa sensación de triunfo, o la diversión que le causó ver al par, tampoco servían para negar que los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se reía, eran producto del shock de la realidad y no de las carcajadas histéricas que soltaba. Ni podía negar que en ese momento se sintió solo, porque aquellos dos iban de la mano, riéndose, tratándose con cariño y él iba caminado sin la compañía de nadie a su lado. Iba solo, enamorado de alguien a quien no le importaba y que quizás ya hasta había olvidado su existencia.

Triste y patético.

Después de aquella horrorosa escena, había seguido su camino hacia el cine como si nada, todavía riéndose un poco.

Se encontró con Kageyama, se saludaron, compraron las entradas y los pochoclos junto a unas bebidas, vieron la jodida película y luego de cenar algo de comida chatarra en una pizzería del lugar, cada uno se había ido por su lado.

Esta vez tomó el autobús en la parada que estaba en la esquina del Centro Comercial y que lo dejaba a media cuadra de su edificio. Pensaba evitar cuantos más encuentros inesperados fueran posibles. No necesitaba más sorpresas. Por ello cuando bajo del vehículo, medio caminó, medio corrió el corto tramo tan rápidamente como pudo y una vez entró en el bloque en vez de tomar el ascensor, subió las escaleras, saltando escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento. Entró rápidamente, puso llave, dejó su campera y bolso en el sofá del living, le sirvió comida y agua a su calicó que se refregaba contra sus piernas, le dio unos mimos y enseguida corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Fue lanzarse a la cama, ponerse los auriculares e inmediatamente comenzar a llorar. Ahogándose en la incredulidad y la angustia. A pesar de que sabía lo patético que era, necesitaba lamer sus heridas. De ese modo estuvo unas dos horas hasta que se cansó de estar lamentándose y decidió –sabiendo que se arrepentiría- que también necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y en ese momento solo podía pensar en una persona. 

Ugh. 

Le estaba costando buena parte de su orgullo hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo hizo: entro a su lista de contactos, buscó aquel etiquetado como “Rey” y escribió lo más conciso posible.

“Vi a Kuroo con su novia.”

La respuesta diez minutos después.

“¿? ¿Seguro?” Igual de corta que su mensaje.

 

“No sé, quizás ir tomados de la manos y pegados como con pegamento sea símbolo de amistad.”

“Mientras ríes como estúpido.”

“Y se miran como patéticos enamorados.”

“Tal vez no sepa interpretar el comportamiento humano, Rey.”

Sabía que estaba siendo innecesariamente sarcástico, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba en su naturaleza.

“…”

“Uhh… Bueno… eso apesta.”

Soltó una risita, Kageyama podía ser el armador oficial del equipo nacional y estar en segundo año de la universidad, pero nunca dejaría de ser un idiota sin habilidades sociales o empatía.

“Gracias Rey, tus palabras son un gran consuelo para mi alma.”

“Mis penas fueron todas eliminadas. Tal vez deberías dejar Literatura y empezar Psicología.”

“Tendrías muchísimo éxito.”

“Ugh. No hace falta el sarcasmo. Sé que la cagué.”

“Uhh, eso me sorprende aún más. Ahora sabes identificar el sarcasmo.”

“Tu carrera sin duda es una buena influencia.”

“Y gracias por notar tu falta de empatía.”

“Sabes, no hace falta que te descargues conmigo.”

“Yo no hice nada.”

Y lo sabía, sí que lo sabía, pero todas esas emociones bullendo en su pecho eran incontrolables y en vez de manejarlas él a ellas, ellas lo manejaban a él.

“Agh. Lo sé.”

Suficiente era que lo reconociera, no pediría disculpas. El otro también tenía su parte en ello.

“Bien.”

“Si sirve de algo, Tooru e Iwaizumi-san están saliendo.”

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta casi caer de sus cuencas y su celular impactó contra el piso. Lo había soltado por la impresión. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Si él la estaba pasando mal, no podía imaginarse cuán mal se sentía el Rey. Ahora entendía su insistencia por verse tan seguido las últimas semanas.

Kageyama había comenzado a salir con el Gran Rey cuando estaban en segundo año de preparatoria. Luego de que ganaran los nacionales en primero, habían entrenado un par de veces con el Aoba Johsai y en una de ellas el pelinegro se había cruzado con el otro armador antes de que este se graduara. Por lo que le había contado su ex compañero en ese encuentro habían tenido una charla, limado un poco las asperezas e intercambiado contactos. Gracias a esto último empezaron a hablarse y encontrarse cuanto pudieran, dando como resultado, unos meses después, dicha relación. Y todo había ido bien, hasta que no hace mucho tiempo atrás, según el de ojos azules, el mayor comenzó a actuar extraño y terminó por dejarlo alegando que necesitaba espacio, que lo suyo había sido muy lindo pero que ya no necesitaba un relación porque interfería con sus estudios. Hasta para Tsukishima aquello había sido cruel, el rubio no sabe cómo es que su amigo -porque carajo sí, es su amigo- había estado tan bien –dentro de lo que se podía- hasta el momento. 

El meollo de toda esa cuestión es que el muy cabrón le había dicho que no quería tener nada que ver con relaciones, para luego empezar a salir con Iwaizumi-san. No quería ni pensar cómo se estaba sintiendo el Rey, sobretodo porque este siempre tuvo celos del amigo –ahora novio- de su ex y descubrir que no eran tan injustificados como le decían debió ser horrible.

“El Gran Rey es un bastardo que merece una patada en la zona entre las piernas.”

Tecleó apenas recogió su celular.

“Pensé lo mismo.”

“Le volqué un frapuccino en la cabeza.”

“Espera, espera, espera. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?” Cuestionó sorprendido, apenas se estaba enterado de la nueva relación y ahora le dice que le tiró un café a la cara.

“Ni siquiera me dijiste cuándo supiste lo de la relación.”

“Hace dos semanas. Los vi en el café al que solíamos ir.”

“Venía del mostrador con el vaso en la mano y ellos estaban en una mesa.”

“Cuando me vió pareció que iba a cagarse en sus pantalanes. Te puedes imaginar el resto.”

“Por cierto, te gustaba el helado de fresa ¿No?”

Largó una carcajada, imaginarse al Gran Rey con una cara acojonada era desopilante. Hilarante.

“Se lo merecía. Puedo escuchar sus gritos luego de que se lo volcaras.”

“Sí me gusta. ¿Por qué?”

“Fueron chillones e Iwaizumi-san no sabía cómo calmarlo.”

“¿Estás seguro de que era Kuroo-san?”

Rodó los ojos.

“Sí. Era él. Tenía el mismo nido de pájaros por cabeza.”

“Y risa creep as hell.”

“Lol. Cierto que se reía raro.”

“Parecía un Rey Demonio. Lol.”

“Bueno, este se reirá como uno pero tu ex novio tenía toda la actitud de un Gran Rey Demonio.”

“Seguro que si el novio del enano lo conocía habría sacado una espada e intentado matarlo.”

“Looooooooooool. Es cierto.”

Luego de ese último texto no recibió más mensajes, ni respuestas a los que enviaba. Cansado de insistir lanzó el celular sobre la mesita de luz y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Había pasado un buen rato cuando que oyó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse. Asustado, tomó la almohada entre sus manos y apuntó a quien fuera que fuese el invasor. Cuando se cruzó con aquellos ojos azul medianoche y reconoció ese cabello azabache, enseguida relajó su postura.

Era el idiota de Kageyama.

-Podrías haber avisado que venías- reprendió-. Casi me matas del susto.

El otro no hizo más que encogerse de hombros. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dado una copia de sus llaves. Eran para que alimentara a Kara -su gata- cuando no podía pasarse por su casa para hacerlo él mismo por cosas de la universidad, no para que invadiera cuando se le viniera en gana. Puso mala cara.

-Traje helado de fresa y shortcake- dijo levantando una de las bolsas que tenía en sus manos, como si eso excusara todo.

-No importa, deberías haber…-

-Son de Shino’s -cortó y señaló a la almohada entre sus manos- Gran arma, por cierto- dijo con una sonrisa.

Tsukishima soltó un bufido, lanzó el objeto de nuevo sobre el colchón y se levantó. Fue hasta la cocina, tomo una par de cucharas, dos platitos y servilletas. Volvió a la habitación, le quitó al pelinegro la bolsa que le había mostrado unos minutos antes, encendió el velador (antes habían estado hablando iluminados por la luz del pasillo) y se sentó como indio sobre la cama de dos plazas. Al ver que el otro no se movía del marco de la puerta, lo miró con molestia y palmeó el lugar junto a él, indicándole que se sentara. Kageyama pareció entender el mensaje, porque cerró la puerta, se quitó las pantuflas, se puso a su lado y tomó uno de los cubiertos antes de abrir un pote de helado de limón y comenzar a comer.

-¿Cómo estás?- Tsukishima fue el primero en hacer la pregunta de rigor.

\- Mejor que tú.- respondió Kageyama, señalando sus ojos, que seguramente se encontraban hinchados y enrojecidos.

-Ugh. Te pregunté cómo estabas. No que me recordaras mi patético estado- le dijo a la par que se quitaba los lentes y se masajeaba el entrecejo.

El otro soltó una risotada.

-Hace una semana que acabo de descubrir que Tooru me engañó durante cuatro meses. Dos que lo vi con Iwaizumi-san en el café. Y un mes desde que nos separamos. ¿Cómo crees que estoy?- el rubio lo miraba boquiabierto mientras lo escuchaba hablar, el pelinegro tenía la cabeza gacha y revolvía el helado en el pote.

\- ¿Te engañó? ¿Quién te dijo?

-Él.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace una semana se apareció en la puerta de mi departamento- le contó, su mirada todavía perdida en el helado-. No quiso irse hasta que lo escuchara, así que lo dejé pasar-siguió-. Pensé… no sé, que me iba a decir que quería volver, que lo que vi una semana antes no era lo que yo pensaba o que me pediría disculpas, me diría que me amaba y que olvidara todo eso-su voz empezó a quebrarse-. Pero no, de hecho, me dijo toda la verdad, de que a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y de cuanto creyó-empezó a machacar el helado con la cuchara y lo miró a los ojos-, repito, de cuanto creyó-remarcó la palabra- amarme, siempre sintió cosas por Iwaizumi-san y hace cinco meses, en la puta fiesta de la universidad. A la que no fui. Ellos se besaron y follaron y desde entonces no pudieron evitarlo, que todo siguió pasando. Me dijo que me quería –lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro- pero que no de esa manera, que… que su corazón pertenecía a… a…-no pronunció el nombre-. Me pidió perdón, me dijo que quería seguir estando en contacto conmigo porque para él era alguien muy importante. Que quería que fuéramos amigos-puso el envase sobre la mesita de luz a su izquierda, y se giró a mirarlo mientras gestualizaba-. ¡El muy cabrón después de todo lo que dijo me pidió que fuéramos amigos! ¡Está loco! ¡E intentó abrazarme! ¡Lo saqué a patadas de mi casa y le dije que no se acercara nunca más!- soltó entre lágrimas y sollozos.- 

Tsukishima en ese momento hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Enterró la cabeza la cabeza en el hombro de Kageyama, mientras sentía como este enterraba la suya en su cuello mientras lloraba y le devolvía el abrazo. Verlo así le dolía. El armador era su amigo, no importaba cuanto lo negara y renegara para decirlo, cuan apático o idiota fuera, cuanto desacordaran o pelearan, lo era. El rubio lo quería tanto como a Yamaguchi. Ellos eran amigos, fue por eso que esa situación se le hacía insoportable.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando sintió que el pelinegro estaba tranquilizándose, soltó un suspiro y habló.

-El que quiere ir a buscar una espada y clavársela al Gran Rey en el trasero, ahora soy yo.- soltó cargado de ira.

Nunca había visto a Kageyama en ese estado, jamás, y no deseaba volver a hacerlo. Esto solo demostraba cuánto había querido a Oikawa y cuánto lo había lastimado.

El pelinegro, solo se rió de su comentario. Como ya se había calmado el agarre alrededor de su cuerpo ya no era tan fuerte. Sus manos ya no estaban hechas un puño contra la tela de su remera y su frente descansaba apoyada sobre su hombro.

-Yo te consigo una si quieres. Aunque ya lo tiene a Iwaizumi-san para que entierre cosas en su ano.- respondió el otro.

-¿Iwaizumi-san? ¿San? ¿Te atreves a usar el “san”, a tratarlo con respeto después de que se follo barra robó a tu novio?- cuestionó enfadado Tsukishima.

-Es la costumbre.

Rodó los ojos.

-¿Cuándo viste a Kuroo?- preguntó. Cambiando de tema.

El rubio soltó un suspiró y miró al techo, aún seguían en la misma posición así que dejó que una de sus manos trazara círculos con la punta de su dedo índice en la amplia espalda de Kageyama. Trataba de distraerse.

-Hoy, cuando iba hacia el centro comercial. Ellos pasaban por la acera frente a la que iba. Tomados de la mano y todo eso. Lo que te conté.-explicó con amargura.

El otro se enderezó velozmente, se refregó los ojos, sorbió la nariz y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Hoy?!-exclamó- ¿Por qué no dijiste algo?

-Estaba algo así como en shock. No lo había terminado de procesar. Y, ugh-puso cara de asco- espero que no hayas dejado mocos en mi remera.

Kageyama miró nerviosamente su hombro y luego suspiró.

-No hay nada.

Tsukishima rió.

-Fue triste y patético.

-¿Lloraste?

-Reí como un desquiciado.

\- ¿Tú riendo? En serio te pegó mal.

\- Ja-ja gracioso – lo miró haciendo una mueca.

Kageyama sonrió.

-Ya, lo siento- se disculpó y volteó para tomar su helado de la mesita de luz. Estaba derretido-. Ugh. Qué asco.

\- Hace un rato pensé que ibas a romper el envase por la fuerza con la que lo machacabas. Obvio que se iba a derretir después de toda esa revuelta.

El pelinegro volvió a lanzar el helado en la mesita y se acostó en la cama boca arriba con un brazo encima de sus ojos. Pudo escuchar como soltaba un gemido de placer.

-Adelante, ponte cómodo- comentó sarcásticamente Tsukishima.

-Ohh gracias- replicó con el mismo sarcasmo.

Soltando un bufido el rubio se levantó de la cama, buscó el envase que había dejado el otro, tomó el suyo y los shortcakes, caminó hacia la cocina, metió los postres en el refrigerador para que no se echaran a perder y lanzó los utensilios en la cocina. Ya mañana limpiaría.

Cuando volvió pudo ver que el otro ya no estaba en la misma posición que antes, ahora se encontraba acostado de costado con el rostro mirando a la puerta. Entró dejando la puerta abierta y también se acostó en la cama, de la misma forma pero enfrentado al de ojos azules.

-Te doy un tip: cuando vayas a hablar de corazones rotos, rupturas y engaños tienes que traer helado y alcohol – dijo remarcando la última parte-. Ambas cosas son un gran consuelo para el alma dañada.

-No-expresó con firmeza. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando te emborrachas o lloras desconsoladamente, o te pones todo pegajoso y toquetón o tu sarcasmo se intensifica. Un grano enorme en el trasero.

-¿Debo recordarte quién es el borracho energúmeno que termina por perder –porque casi no lo tienes- el filtro cerebro-boca y empieza a hablar sin medir las consecuencias terminando siempre en una pelea? Un día de estos aparecerás muerto en un callejón – espetó el de lentes.

\- Ves, entonces ¿Para qué quieres beber? Los dos borrachos somos un desastre. Quién sabe qué haríamos.

Esta vez no pudo responderle porque sabía que tenía razón. Ni tampoco pudo evitar la carcajada que salió sola de sus labios y pareció contagiar a su amigo quien también empezó a reír.

-Ahh- suspiró una vez se hubo calmado-. Los dos somos un desastre ¿ehh?

-Sí.

\- Y nuestras vidas amorosas también lo son.

-No lo niego.

Se callaron por un momento. Ese fue, quizás, un minuto de silencio en honor a sus corazones rotos.

\- Bueno –no pudo mantenerse callado por más tiempo-. Ahora que sabes que Oikawa es una basura y estás soltero podrías intentarlo con Miya Atsumu- propuso, el otro lo miró con ojos amplios y mejillas sonrojadas-.

-No ¿De qué hablas?

-Ay no te hagas, siempre te gustó- se burló-. En los partidos que jugábamos en preparatoria contra su equipo lo mirabas con hambre.

\- ¡No, cállate!- le gritó tapándose el rostro.

-Y él a ti te miraba igual.

-Mentira.

-Seguro que todas esas pullas te encendían y después ibas y te desquitabas con el Gran Rey. Hasta podría apostar que en el campamento en el que se conocieron en primer año sucedió algo- continuó molestándolo esperando conseguir otra respuesta como las anteriores.

Cuando todo lo que recibió a cambio fue silencio, una mirada que se negaba a cruzar al suya, una cara roja como tomate y unas manos que jugaban nerviosas entre sí, no pudo creer lo que acababa de descubrir.

-¡No!- soltó junto a una risotada.

-Cállate.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí

-Sí.

-No-el otro abrió grande los ojos-.Ugh te odio.

-Entonces dime – lo ignoró-, ¿En cuál de las dos acerté?

-Ugh- el otro se tapó el rostro otra vez-. En ambas.

-¡Increíble!- expresó riendo como loco- Solo quería meterme contigo un rato. Nunca pensé que sacaría algo como esto.

-¡Ya te dije que te calles!

-Si el Gran Rey supiera seguro su querido ego se resquebrajaría.

-Es que no entiendes. Miya-san es algo así como un amor platónico.

-Yo no diría tan platónico si algo sucedió con él.

-No fue nada, solo un beso y como resultado de un juego. Esa misma noche besó a dos más.

-Pero a ti te miraba como si quisiera comerte. Cada vez que lo cruzamos en el campus y paras para saludarlo te mira de la misma manera.

-No es cierto.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño.

-Sí lo es, hasta el idiota de Oikawa lo notó ¿Por qué crees que no le caía bien? Si no me quieres creer deja que le escriba a Akashi-san , ambos cursan un par de materias juntos y se llevan bien, seguro si le dice que estas soltero viene corriendo tan rápido como si fuera un ave de carroña hacia un cadáver.

\- Lo que insinúas no es agradable.

-Lo sé. Pero tengo la razón.

-No sé. Y todavía no quiero descubrirlo –zanjó el tema-. Pero… -lo pensó- tan solo espera unos meses hasta que supere todo esto y después le escribes a Akashi-san –sugirió en voz baja casi un susurro.

No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esa respuesta. Eso le aseguraba que el armador tenía la intención de salir de todo eso cuanto antes fuera posible, y cuando el pelinegro se decidía en algo, era una persona muy obstinada.

-Bien, tú dime…- un bostezo lo interrumpió, ya no sabía ni qué hora era- Te quedas a dormir ¿cierto? – cuestionó.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó el pelinegro con una mirada ilusionada.

-¿Enserio preguntas? –alzó una ceja-. Ya estas cómodamente acostado en mi cama.

-Cierto- sonrió.

El rubio solo sacudió la cabeza y se metió bajo las cobijas. Estaba comenzando a hacer frío y se sentía cansado. Ese fue un día un tanto agitado, necesitaba relajarse un poco. Sus sentidos comenzaban a adormecerse y a lo lejos podía oír a como Kageyama también se metía bajo las cobijas, irradiando su calor corporal. Dormir acompañado está bien de vez en cuando, pensó.

-Buenas noches- fue lo último que alcanzó a oír.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Buenos días/noches/tardes! Gracias por pasarse a leer mi historia.   
> Es la primera vez que publico un fanfic así que estoy un poco nerviosa.  
> Les comento que los personajes me han quedado un poco OoC, cosa que seguro ya notaron. Pero no pude evitarlo, me gustó hacerlos de ese modo por la historia. La próxima vez seguro lo haré mejor.   
> ¡De nuevo gracias y que tengan un buen día!  
> ¡Sus comentarios/críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidos!


End file.
